Fury in Jammbo
by inswny03
Summary: One day in Jammbo Ian is so angry, he takes it out on his friends.


One morning in Jammbo, Ian was grumbling until he saw Ongo.

Ongo greeted Ian but all Ian did was kick his right leg.

"LEAVE ME ALONG ONGNOXIOUS!" Ian said angrily and he walked away.

Ongo held his leg in pain as he glared at Ian.

Later Ian was still grumbling and he sat under a tree until Goomo and Bello showed up.

"Hey Ian, Wanna play Jammbo Man with us?" Goomo asked.

But Ian just grabbed Goomo's helmet off his head and threw it all the way to the top of a tree then walked off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Bello shouted.

Ian did come back only he punched Bello right in the eye as Bello fell to the ground.

"OW! YOU HIT MY EYE!" Bello exclaimed.

"Are you ok Bello?" Goomo asked as he helped his friend up.

"I think so." Bello replied.

Meanwhile with Rita, she was playing with Princess until Ian showed up.

"Hello Ian. Want to play with me and Princess?" Rita asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU OR YOUR STUPID DOLL!" Ian exclaimed angrily "NOW SCRAM!"

Rita felt very sad and walked away.

Later Ian was walking and growling as Mina saw him on the screen.

"Ian sure is angry today." Mina said to herself.

Ian then noticed a dodo was in the way so he kicked the dodo out of the way as he growled.

"STUPID DODO!" Ian exclaimed angrily.

Ian then continued to cause more problems.

Later as Ian continued walking, King saw him as he was playing Golf.

"Wanna join me in a game of golf?" King asked.

"NO!" Ian exclaimed. "I NEVER WANT TO PLAY A SLOW GAME LIKE THAT!" he added.

King felt very shocked at what he had heard.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" King wondered.

Meanwhile Bello, Goomo, Mina, Ongo, and Rita were discussing to Queen on what happened when Ian was there.

"He punched me on the eye!" Bello exclaimed

"He threw my helmet in the tree!" Goomo exclaimed

"Ongo said that he kicked his right leg and Ian also insulted Princess!" Rita exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Mina asked.

"I think I need to have a word with him." Queen replied. She then went off to find Ian.

Later Queen found Ian so furious that she had enough.

"Ian!" Queen exclaimed as she walked up to Ian angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT QUEEN!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW!" Ian shouted.

"I heard what you did and I'm not happy with you at all!" Queen replied firmly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ian shouted.

"That is quite enough young man!" Queen exclaimed.

Ian started to walk away.

"Get back here right now!" Queen exclaimed.

But Ian was already gone.

Later Ian went inside his house and angrily slammed the door.

But little did Ian know that Goomo was hiding in the bush.

Ian opened his window.

As Ian grumbled, then screamed at the top of his lungs.

Goomo ran off.

Later that night Ian was still angry until there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great. Who could be bothering me at this hour." Ian grumbled.

Ian then opened the door to find a box with an envelope attached to it.

Ian then opened the envelope and inside was a card. Ian looked at the card.

The card read, "Dear Ian, Goomo told us you were having a bad day so we all made you a pie to cheer you up. Signed Rita."

Ian felt terrible. "Oh man. What have I done?" Ian thought.

Ian then got an idea. "First thing in the morning, I'll go and apologize to everyone."

The next day Ian knocked on Bello's door.

Bello answered. "Hi Ian. Feeling better?" he asked.

"I actually am." Ian replied. "I also came to tell you I'm sorry for punching you like that." he added.

"It's ok Ian." Bello said as he and Ian hugged.

Then Ian went to find Goomo's helmet. He then found the tree where Goomo's helmet was and then Ian arrived at Goomo's and knocked on his door.

Goomo answered.

"Ian you brought back my helmet!" Goomo exclaimed.

"Also I'm sorry for my actions yesterday, I was just..." Ian said.

"having a bad day?" Goomo guessed.

Ian nodded.

"Well other than that, I forgive you." Goomo replied as he and Ian hugged.

Later Ian went around and apologized to Mina, Ongo, King, and Queen.

The only person left Ian had to apologize to was Rita.

Ian looked all over Jammbo for Rita until he found her sitting on the sadness stone.

Ian walked up to Rita. "Hi Rita." Ian greeted.

"What do you want Ian?" Rita asked in a grumpy tone.

"I was looking all over for you to apologize." Ian answered. "I'm sorry I insulted Princess in front of you. I was just having a bad day." he added.

Rita turned and noticed Ian did look sorry.

"That's ok Ian. Just think before you say something next time you're angry." Rita replied.

"Are we still friends Rita?" Ian asked.

"Of course we are Ian." Rita replied.

And Ian and Rita shared a hug.

The End


End file.
